Limbo
"Limbo" by Daddy Yankee ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man who wears yellow glasses, a yellow shirt held up with orange suspenders, brown pants with a black belt, a black tie with two green stripes on it and orange and green shoes. He wears a black jacket before removing it. P2 P2 is a woman who wears orange glasses, a green tank top, a yellow skirt, an orange tie and a brown belt. She wears black heels with orange tips before removing them. limbo_coach_1_big.png|P1 limbo_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sweat The coach, who is female, has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a yellow sweat band on her left hand, a green and orange cheerleader's outfit, a pair of yellow shorts, green soccer socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. The dancer has a brown outline. Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has a total of 3''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All:' Put both of your arms out, bend them in slightly and shake your torso. limboallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves LimboGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat The Sweat routine has a total of 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. LimboSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Limbo 123.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup The Mashup has a total of 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms out (Done with the dancer from [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]]) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Mashup ''Limbo ''has a Mashup can only be unlocked in January. Dancers: *Limbo'' (Sweat) ' *We No Speak Americano'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' '''GM1 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Step By Step'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) ' Appearances in Mashups ''Limbo is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Problem'' '''(Lovers Duet) * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Sweat * ''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) * ''Candy'' * ''C'mon'' * ''Feel So Right'' * Irish Meadow Dance * ''Starships'' Trivia * While P2 is leaning back, her underwear can be seen. * The opening to the dance is quite suggestive; P1 takes off his jacket and P2 removes her shoes, making some players think they're taking their clothes off. * For some reason, the Sweat dancer's appearance in the song's Mashup is either paused or fast-forwarded on the Xbox 360. * Even though P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's glasses are blue. Additionally, the avatar for P1 has a cyan tie and a blue shirt, but the actual coach wears a black tie and a yellow shirt. * Near the end of the routine, P1 twerks on P2, which could be considered as "suggestive" to some players. * This song won in the Duo of the Year category on the first Just Dance Awards. * In the Classic dance, the "limbo pole" is created by the other player while the limbo-ing dancer does the limbo below the shaking hands of the limbo pole player. ** In the Sweat version, the dancer does her own limbo with an imaginary limbo pole. * The Sweat routine takes a move from Should I Stay Or Should I Go. * This is the seventh Spanish song in the series, after ''Boom'', ''Mamasita'', ''Jambo Mambo'', ''I Like It'', [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] and [[Livin' la Vida Loca|''Livin' la Vida Loca]]. It's followed by ''Maria'', ''Follow The Leader'', ''Can't Get Enough'', ''Bailando'', ''Macarena'', ''Rabiosa'' and ''En Mi Mundo''. * A move is recycled from Baby Girl. * P2 bears a striking resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo series. * When P2 bends on P1 and makes a limbo with her arms, a certain point of her back turns black. Gallery limbo.jpg|''Limbo'' Limboswt cover generic.png|''Limbo'' (Sweat) SJOP41 358a95a1 14.png|''Limbo'' (Mashup) limboopener.png|''Limbo'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu limbomenu_.png|Routine Selection Menu limbo_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Limboavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar Limboavatar1.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 128.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 129.png|P2's Just Dance 2015/2016 Avatar Limboi.PNG|Gameplay Limboswt hd screenshot.png|Sweat File:LimboAward.jpg|The award limbo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms limbo back glitch.png|P2's glitch on her back Videos Daddy_Yankee_-_Limbo Daddy Yankee Limbo Just Dance 2014 sweat Mode Daddy Yanke - Limbo Mash Up JD2014 References Site Navigation it:Limbo Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Laura Ferretti